Engineer
Tex S. Holdem, also known as Engineer, was a Dino Attack agent who primarily worked with building. Biography Tex Holdem grew up just south of the Wild West region, where he grew an appreciation for the "big outdoors". However, dissatisfied with endless plains and small towns, he took up engineering and joined the Brick League United, an organization for the development of building and scientific advancements. When the Dino Attack began in 2010, Tex Holdem attempted to leave LEGO Planet and join the Assembly of Nexus Force, only to be stuck on the planet due to the destruction of all spaceports. Deciding it was time to put his building skills to the test, he instead joined the Dino Attack Team under the nickname "Engineer". Engineer participated in the Antarctica campaign alongside agent Heavy. After the riots in the refugee facilities were ended through the efforts of Greybeard, Engineer assisted in building defenses such as sentry guns to protect the refugee facilities from any cold-adapted Mutant Dinos. Returning to Dino Attack Headquarters, Engineer and Heavy met up with Sniper and Scout, the latter of whom told Engineer about the LEGO Island mission. Later, in the Dino Attack Headquarters cafeteria, Engineer got into a debate with Heavy, Scout, Demoman, Sniper, and Spy over what was the best food. Although Engineer and the others lost the debate to Heavy, he had no problem with being assigned to Second Headquarters Squad alongside eight other agents, including those he had debated with. When the Second Headquarters Squad arrived at Gold City, Engineer traveled with Medic and Pyro to the Gold City mine to gather resources, since Engineer knew that he would have to do a lot of building over the course of the mission. The Dino Attack Outpost was retaken by the squad, and Engineer built sentries and defenses to protect the outpost. While the rest of the squad laid a major offensive strike against the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids, Engineer and Sniper stayed behind to defend the outpost. Second Headquarters Squad gained control of a third of the city, and Engineer converted key buildings of their area into control points, which would serve as mini-outposts for the squad to use. Most of these control points were captured by the Hybrids, who struck back at the squad and retook much of the city. However, the defenses that Engineer had built around the Dino Attack Outpost played a key role in building the Second Headquarters Squad's unbreakable line of defense around the outpost, preventing any Hybrids from getting near. When it was discovered that Fort Legoredo was taken over by Hybrids, Engineer found an old mine cart and rebuilt it into a bomb cart. Later, Engineer made camp with Clint Wayne and Angel Eyes, and took offense to Spy's remark that the Hybrids built even better defenses than Engineer's. When questioned by Clint about Scout's behavior, Engineer did not express any suspicion towards Scout. Engineer also introduced Soldier and Pyro to his new teammates. Engineer was in the middle of adding an engine to the bomb cart when Soldier demanded that they begin pushing the cart right away. After getting fed up with pushing the cart across the desert and being mocked by Scout, Engineer fixed the engine and succeeded in getting the bomb cart to move down the track by itself. The bomb cart was able to drive itself all the way to Fort Legoredo, where it detonated and destroyed the whole fortress. Engineer justified this action by declaring that they could always built a new Fort Legoredo. Engineer returned to Dino Attack Headquarters with the rest of the Second Headquarters Squad. Their victory had inspired Engineer to do some building, so rather than celebrate with the rest of his squad, Engineer started working on a new security system for Dino Attack Headquarters. However, a mysterious figure began to undo all the work Engineer had done. When Engineer tried to investigate, the figure was disguised as Specs, leaving Engineer stunned with surprise just long enough to be killed. Engineer's corpse was brought into Medic's lab, where the Barron doctor attempted to extract his memories to determine the identity of his mysterious killer. The operation was never completed, and his corpse still remains in the room. Abilities and Traits Engineer was mainly skilled in the fields of building and engineering. He never felt content unless he was building something. From his years in Brick League United, he learned many building techniques to improve the design and efficiency of his creations. Engineer was friendly and easy-going, retaining an attitude that made him the kind of person other people want to be around. However, he was not particularly philosophical, preferring to stay practical and realistic. Despite his friendly demeanor, he carried subliminal messages of threat when he warned his teammates to stay clear of his sentry guns, which are designed not for incapacitation but for killing. Trivia *Engineer is based upon Dell Conagher, the Engineer of Team Fortress 2. His real name, Tex S. Holdem, references the Texas Hold 'em variation of Poker. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Second Headquarters Squad Category:PeabodySam